


when you wanna write some AkiraxRyuji cuz you ship it but too lazy to finish it

by shiroganeslave



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy as Akira's nappy hair, Humor, I am very sorry, M/M, Not, yusuke is a crazy fanboy dont even deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroganeslave/pseuds/shiroganeslave
Summary: dis started in one day when rryuuji texted agayra in the middLE oF fuCkING NniGHT





	when you wanna write some AkiraxRyuji cuz you ship it but too lazy to finish it

_dis started in one day when rryuuji texted agayra in the middLE oF fuCkING NniGHT_

akee-ra took out the phone from his ass and saw le message

from motherfucking ryuji

 

 

 

 

> **"bbbae there's somethin i wanna talk about"**
> 
> **"tis is veerrryyy important"**
> 
> **"more important than anY eXERcizse wE hVae dOnE aLL diS tieM"**
> 
> **"Can wE mEet In iNokAShiRa pArk?"**

 

 

 

"who zhe fuck is zhat" morGAnA is aWakEned

a key rack shrugged, i dont even know who tf that guy is he told morgana

"what zhe heck" morgana scREEch "that's motherfucking punkass ryuji. u should answer it"

oh ok akeebra decided to respond lateR Instead cuz hE'S A bUSY moTHERfUCKER

yE IM tALKIN BOUT U whO dISsED rYUji'S poTEntIAL

 _stfu u dumb narrator,_ akee ra saSseD

 

//the next fooken day it says torrential rain so daddy so jeep row gave another fucking curry rice to akeera as Bbreakfast

"thanks daddi" agayrA winKS

"dont fucking say that to me, kid" he hiSSsed

"omg lmaoooo"

"finish ur fucking food"

 

then he is laying down on his bed thinking  _ah nay i dont wanna do sum shit today cuz mmmmmh idk i just woke up in the other side of le bed now i dont wanna do shit_

moregayna just sighs and sits down near the choco fountain, reevaluating his life

_ah, I better do 'that shit'_

_mmmmmh I think im forgetiing Something_

_meh nuff said if u forgot thingies it means its not important_  He thoug h t

 

 

 

 

 

"whERe thE fUCK iS thAT nERDY aSShOLE" ryUJI scREMS, ruNNIGN liEK a moTHeRFUCKEr trYING tO fiND a shADY plaCE

 "i dID nOT bRInG A fOOKEN umBReLLA" rrYOUjI RuNS tO tHE neAReST bUS stOP anD dOES a FLOpPY mOVEs tO drY himSELF

"thAT moTHERfUCkER-" before he could finish his mating call, someone greeted em

"whaddup" ryuouji looked to his right then he saw yOOUSUkE

 _holy shit_ he thought _. why, of all people_  

his eccentric aura emitting eeverywhere but ryouji forced himselv to hold his rainbow puke

"uh hi" ryoujie greeted "whatchu doin here"

"im always here. i watch people. I like to undress them with my eyes." you so gay strikes a gay pose "im fooken everywhere m8" 

ryouji chokes

"disgustin dood. why u do dat" ryouji had le flashbacks about le eccentric fwend yousuke when he first met em "no wait nevermind" ryuoji grinned "but still, watchin people alone in the parku is still creepys"

"no no Makoto and Ann were with me but they werree le grossed as well then went to fetch Haru and and then play some video games with Futaba"

"lololol sucks to be u"

"at least the person i invited met me first before rejected me"

ryouji chok e s

it's yousuke's turn to grin, "what do you feel about dat huhhhhh"

ryouji is in deep shoucku. so akirack didn't even appear by himself to rejecto him? "no no nay whaddya mean-"

"dO yOU liEK tO undRESS akIRA-kUN wiTH thOSE eYES?????" yOUSUKe sCarEs The cHILDREN

"aW shIET" ryouJI snAPPEed "I goTTA gO tO LEbLAnC" ryoUjI rUNS

yousuke sits dere, giggling

"my fucking ship will sail lololol"

 

 

 

 

 

//tHE dOOR sLAmMED

soujiro puts down hid cup "welcome to-"

"CHIEF IMMA FUCK YOUR SON"

 

 

sojiro holds his scream

  
sojiro is stoned for a sec then facepalmed

"I knew u guys r gays" he says "go on and fukc em but not too harsh cuz im pretty shure that little shit is a virgin" hE sAYS

"THANKS DADDI I LUV YOU sO mUCH"

"ew gross" he murmurs "better close the shop (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

 

 

 

 

 

*RUNNING UP THE STAIRS INTENSIFIES*

 

 

 

 

"KURUSU MOTHERFUCKINGN AKIRA-" ryOUjI scREAMS;; hE rEALiZED thAT akIRA HAD hIS pANtS dOwN ON tHE bED

"ohshitohshitohshitwhatthefuckryuji" hE zipS hIs pNATsu uP tHen bLOusH loUDLY "whattefuckwhatthefuckwhattefuck" hE grABBED A bLANKIE

"ARE YOU FAPPING" ryOuJi aSKEd niCELY

"I DID NOT"

"THAT IS A SIGN OF A YOUNG MALE TEENAGER IN PUBERTY FUCKING HIMSELF"

"I DID NOT I WAS JUST CLEANING MY ROOM"

"WHAT CLEANING THIS ROOM IS PRETTY SHIT BUT IT'S CLEAN ENOUGH"

"NO- I WAS DECORATING!!!1!!1"

"WHAT DECORATING-"

into his supurais, he saw a big ass half naked ryuji poster on the wall and a fuck ton of phantom thief ryuji body pillows with a lot of stuffed dolls of ryu motherfucking ji surrounding akira

and a dildo with le shape of the extended version of ryuji's mask

holy shit can you imagine that

I dont know what im writing anymore

"WHATDIDYOU-" RyUJI Is SO fuCkINg shOOK

"I-I-I-I UHMMMMMMM" akIRA iS vEerRrYY EMbaRRASSeD "IM IN LOV E WITH YO U"

HOLY SHIT HE SAID THE THREE WORDS

HE SAID THE THREE WORDSSSSSSSSS

rYUji's miND iS exPLOdING

HE'S sO FuCKING hAPPY

"UH UH I LOVE YOU TOO" ryUJI sAID

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," akIRA sCREMS hAPPiLY "LET'S fUCk hARD"

"bUT I DIDNT BRING PROTECTION"

"I HAD A SHIELD AND A SWORD UNDER MY BED"

"I MEAN A CONDOM, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS"

"OH THAT" akIRA tOoK a LiGht yELLoW coLoRED coNDOM-u anD gIvE iT tO rYUjI

"GOOD NOW YOU WEAR SOME TOO"

"WHAT- WHY????"

"WE'RE GONNA SWORDFIGHT"

"WHA- DO YOU EVEN NEED PROTECTION IN DICK FIGHT???? I'VE WATCHED ENOUGH YAOI TO KNOW THESE THINGS, YOU BAKA"

"NO BUT IT'S A GOOD OPENING ACT"

"THIS IS NOT HOW I IMAGINED IT WOULD BE"

"STFU AND GO"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and there you go, akira and ryuji r swordfighting with dicks

 

morgana records

 

they fucked afterwards so dont worry

 

though mogayna is more disappointed than u

 

the dick fight was so childish

 

ryuji named his dick "sergeant carl"

 

but ye morgana sold the video

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

yusuke is in heaven

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life


End file.
